Alien Flora
Alien Flora are a race of Aliens who dominated the dense forest of Planet Flora. Their humanoid appearance combies the aspects of Cactus and Roseflower. History Alien Flora's ancient ancestors had roamed the dense forests of Planet Flora since ancient times. They are in charge of ensuring the planet remains inhabitable and governing the policies. While they do not have a special culture, the Florians put their intelligence to good use. Sharing similar genetic information as the Alien Tranquil, Alien Flora eventually went into war with them after showing resentment towards their cultural beliefs and believes that they are putting the Planet's resources to waste. During the war, many of their kind perished while some escaped the planet in order to find peace. After many centuries, the Florians reconciled with the Tranquilians, realizing how pointless the war is if continued, bringing peace and quietness back to the planet. The Florians decided to take care of the astronomy & interstellar aspect of the planet while the Tranquilians decided to maintain the living conditions of the planet. When Ultrawoman Arasi arrived on the planet and recounted her backstory, both alien races accepted her background as an Ultra and allowing her to live on their planet to raise Sombre and Warheir, who in turn enjoyed the planet's culture. Knowing that Planet Flora is constantly bathed by their sun, the Florians use their technology and eventually manage to create a magnetic field as a barrier to improve the planet's living conditions. Realizing the need to defend their planet, both alien races worked together and eventually created an army of Photophylls. However, when the Kaijus went rogue, both alien races worked together with the Ultras in order to calm them down and developed a vaccine to prevent the same scenario from happening. Afterward, the three Ultras decided to leave the planet, the Florians bids farewell to them and hoping they will come back someday. Ultraman Geed the Movie: The Blood of Belial Tainted by the power of Reiyonx, "Dakra" becomes the leader of those that had chosen to exile themselves from Planet Flora centuries ago. Like his followers, Dakra developed evil desires of conquering the entire universe. Under persuasion from the spirit of Alien Reiblood, Dakra joined forces with a fellow Alien Tranquil known as "Sera" and set their sights towards Earth. Dakra will battle against Ultraman Geed and his older siblings as well as Arasi. As the three of them encountered the revived Belial later on, Dakra was killed during the ensuing battle. Scorpio Nova Universe In Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras, the Florians have been long interested in winning against the Alien Tranquil in a never-ending conflicts. Unlike its Showa Counterpart, the armies of Photovile used by both races was a compelling factor for the casualties during the war. This caused the Florian leader from the dimension, to be the only survivor in the war. Under persuasion from Alien Zetton Ketura, Alien Flora was enlisted to hunt down the isolated Scorpium Ultras; Kaze, Windy and Sprout. The three of them eliminated the armies of Bagu Zetton and Photovile, as Sprout and Kaze remained to destroy the Florian and Tranquilian leaders through their Ultimate forms while Windy killed Kamaitadon. With the deaths of Ketura and Vipermayu, the said race has gone extinct. Powers and Abilities :;Leaders Exclusive *'Leadership power': The leader from Sekyu Dimension was capable of matching Kaze in his Ultimate Form. Alien Floras that were given the leadership role are way stronger in terms of fighting capabilities. **'Reiyonx Enhance': Dakra was the evil leader of Alien Flora's Showa counterpart. But, his abilities were further enhanced thanks to inheriting the innate powers from Alien Reiblood. :;Normal *'Space Adaptation': The Florians can adapt without breathing any air in space, and carried out their space investigations. They use a gigantic flower petal in order to travel around space. *'Intelligence': The Florians are an intelligence alien race. They are able to create an entirely new plant by combining the DNA of existing plants. **'Space Knowledge': The Florians possess vast astronomical knowledge about the different complicated aspects of the universe. **'Technology': The Florians can create a variety of plant-like energy constructs for various purposes. Thanks to their intelligence, the constructs they made are highly durable and advanced in technology. *'Seed Sprout': The Florians are able to create seeds and manipulating them for several based abilities. **'Florium Vines': Through the seeds, the Florians can release thorny vines from it to entangle the opponent. **'Florium Barrier': The Florians manipulates the ground via the seeds, and summoning plant stems in order to block the opponent attack. **'Florium Gravity': The Florians creates an energy net through the seeds in order to trap foes in mid-air. **'Florium Ball': The Florians can converts the seeds to energy bombs before causing a large explosion on the target. *'Florium Odour': Florians' strongest attack. The Florians cover themselves with a green energy aura before releasing a powerful smelly odor from their entire in the form of a gigantic laser. They are proven to be lethal to the opponent as it paralyzes them for a short while. **'Florium Reiblast': Dakra can fire a powerful beam of Reiyonx Energy at the opponent, more powerful than Florium Odour. *'Florium Spike': A series of spiky needles launched from their hands to painfully electrocute the opponent. **'Florium Beam': The Florians converts the "spiky needles" into energy before releasing a barrage of energy slashes at the opponent. *'Florium Slash': The Florians can launch green energy slashes rapidly at the opponent. *'Size Manipulation': The Florians demonstrated the ability to appear as human-sized or in their gigantic physiology. Trivia None Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Fan Seijin Category:Fan Villain Category:Antagonists Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Category:Ultraman Geed Reboot Kaiju Category:Ultraman Virus Kaiju Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Allies